It's Just Dinner
by RJJ036
Summary: Stiles is jealous of Lydia's new friendship with Liam. (90% Stydia; 10% MelissaxSheriff


The five pack members were sitting in Scott's living room. "If there was a wendigo, possibly a whole family of them, living in Beacon Hills, right under our noses, what other supernatural creatures are living here?" Stiles asks for anyone to answer.

"Look, we can't be surprised that other creatures are living in town. We knew that things were going to be attracted her again once the Nemeton was reactivated, but as of right now, we need to figure out _who_ or _what_ is killing these things," Scott says.

"So is the pack meeting over?" Lydia asks, causing the four other pack members to abruptly to turn their attention to her.

"Do you have plans, or something?" Malia asks her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have plans," Lydia says, smoothing out the creases in her skirt.

"You have friends outside the pack?" Kira asks, stunned. Lydia shoots her a glare. "Sorry."

"Who are you hanging out with?" Scott asks.

"Jesus what is this, 20 Questions?" Lydia asks, annoyed. "I'm getting dinner with Liam."

"_Wait_. _You_ and _Liam_ are going on a date!?" Stiles exclaims.

Lydia rolls her eyes and answers, "It's not a date, calm down! I'm just letting him know that if he needs help with this new _adjustment_, he can talk to me. I wasn't there for Jackson when he turned from homicidal lizard to werewolf, and I'm not going to let that happen again. I see a lot of Jackson in Liam."

"Yeah, a complete jackass," Stiles says.

"Dude, we know you hate him, but shut up!" Scott says.

"Sorry, but I'm not okay with this! He's probably going to try something on Lydia. I'm not okay with this. Lydia, don't go on that date," Stiles tells the strawberry blonde.

She scoffs and answers, "And since when do I take orders from you?" Lydia stands. "I gotta go pick up Liam."

"At least tell me you two aren't going to some romantic restaurant," Stiles says.

"Oh my God, we're going to Joe's! Calm down!" Lydia yells as she walks out of the Scott's house.

"Dude, what was that?" Scott asks turning back to Stiles.

"What was what?" Stiles asks, confused.

"Kira, can you take me home?" Malia asks, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, of course, let's go," Kira says, pecking Scott on the lips as she walks out. Malia gives Stiles a small smile goodbye as she walks out, following Kira.

Once the girls are gone, Scott turns back to his best friend. "Are you jealous of Lydia and Liam?" Scott asks.

"What, good God no! I just don't want Lydia to get hurt by that ass hat," Stiles says.

"Dude, stop lying your heartbeat is like hummingbird's," Scott says. "You can't love both of them, Stiles. It's either Lydia or Malia."

Scott pats Stiles on the shoulder as he walks off into the kitchen.

* * *

Lydia was surprised how much Liam _wasn't_ like Jackson. She was expecting some cocky freshman who loved talking about himself; but instead, she found a timid boy whose self esteem was not as high as it was on the lacrosse field. "So you went to Devon Academy, right?" Lydia asks, breaking the ice.

"Uh, yeah! My dad went there, so I went there," Liam responds.

"How was it?" Lydia asks.

"Fine. The school was nicer at Devon, but I like the people more at Beacon Hills," Liam admits.

"Yeah, we don't have nearly as much as pretentious assholes as Devon does," Lydia says, earning a smile from the young freshman. "Have you lived in Beacon Hills all your life?"

"Yeah," Liam answers.

The sound of Lydia's phone going off interrupted the conversation. "Sorry, but do you think you can see who texted me?" Lydia asks.

"Sure," Liam responds, picking the phone up from the cup holder. "It's Stiles."

"Ugh, what did he say? The pass code is 'A'-'A'," Lydia says, turning the car into a parking lot.

"Um, he says, 'Be careful with that ass hat. Make sure he doesn't try anything on you'," Liam says, reading the text.

Lydia quickly snatches the phone out of Liam's hands. "Sorry about that, Stiles can be a little weird sometimes."

"Does Stiles not like me, or something?" Liam asks.

"Honestly? Yeah," Lydia says, laughing softly. "It's just that you remind him of this guy he _loathed_ for basically all of his life, that's all," Lydia says, reassuring her new friend.

"Oh, because I get this feeling he's jealous," Liam says as he and Lydia climb out of the car and walk towards Joe's, the local diner in Beacon Hills.

"I don't know why Stiles would be jealous, he's with Malia," Lydia says as she walks in. Liam walks in right after her. "Two please." The hostess nods and leads the two teens to their table.

* * *

"Can I ask you something, Lydia?" Liam asks after finishing half of his vanilla milkshake in nearly a gulp, earning Lydia to giggle.

"Shoot," she says, taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Do you like Stiles?" he asks. "Sorry for asking, but I get this feeling that you do."

"I, uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess I do," Lydia admits for the first time. It feels weird to finally admit it, but she's happy that she's doing it, instead of holding it in.

"Are you going to tell him?" Liam asks.

Lydia shakes her head. "I don't want to ruin what he has with Malia. She makes him happy and he deserves that."

* * *

Melissa returned home from the hospital to find Stiles, a boy she considered her second son, sitting in his jeep in her driveway, just sitting there, car not on. She tops on the window, which causes him to nearly jump out of his skin. He opens the door so he can hear what Melissa has to say. "Stiles, what are you up to?" she asks him.

"Nothing, just uh…thinking," Stiles responds, swallowing.

"What you thinking about?" she asks.

"It's nothing," Stiles responds.

"_Stiles_. I know that face, that's not your 'random thinking' face, that's your 'I'm deeply confused' face. Speak. Now," Melissa orders.

"Do you think it's possible to love two people at once?" Stiles asks.

This question throws Melissa for a loop, but she soon realizes who Stiles is talking about. "Your confused about your feelings for Malia and Lydia, aren't you?" she asks. The boy nods. "Well, Stiles, you have to follow your heart. But to answer your question, I think it's possible. I mean, I still love Scott's dad, but that comes from him being the father of my child. But lately, there has been a certain man in my life who I grown quite fondly of."

"My dad?" Stiles guesses. Melissa's face goes red with embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that I've noticed you two go on dates a lot, and he stops by the hospital to bring you your favorite dinner."

"If you must know, yes, I am talking about your father," Melissa admits with a smile. "But we aren't talking about me; we're talking about."

Stiles says, throwing his head back against the head rest. "I do love both of them, and Malia makes happy, but so does Lydia. I like how Lydia and I always just click, instantly. But with Malia she sees the simpler things, which I like," Stiles explains.

"Who can't you live without? Who's the one you would die if something bad happened to them?" Melissa asks.

* * *

Lydia slowed her car at the bottom of Liam's driveway. "Well thanks for dinner, it was fun," Liam says, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah it was!" Lydia agrees, smiling at the boy. "And Liam, remember, if you want to talk about _anything_; the supernatural, school, lacrosse, girl problems, boy problems, you can talk to me. Getting advice from Scott constantly may not be the best idea." Lydia chuckles softly to herself.

"I'll remember that," Liam says, smiling as he climbs out of the car. "And Lydia? You know if _you_ need someone to talk to about this Stiles stuff, I'm willing to listen." Lydia smiles to her newfound freshman friend as he shuts the car door. Lydia waits until he's at his front door before she drives off. She comes to a stop at a stop sign, when her phone goes off. It's another text from Stiles.

_I need to talk to you, you still with Liam?_

**No. Just dropped him off and am on my way home now. You can come by. I'll be home in ten minutes.**

* * *

Stiles smiled to himself when he read the words on his screen. He started his jeep and pulled out of the McCall's driveway and towards Lydia's house.

* * *

Lydia arrived at her house with Stiles waiting for her, leaning against his old jeep. "What do you want, Stiles?" Lydia asks, climbing out of her car and walking up to the tall brunette boy.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you about getting dinner with Liam," Stiles says.

"Is that it?" she asks, unimpressed. "You know, he thinks you hate him. You could try being nicer to him. He's nothing like Jackson, I think you would like him."

"Look, Lyds, I didn't come over here at eleven-thirty to apologize to you about snapping at you," Stiles says, causing Lydia to grow shocked.

"Then why are you here?" Lydia asks.

"You're the one I would die if something bad happened to you," Stiles says.

Lydia looks confused. "What?" she asks, her voice matching her facial expression.

"Dammit, that sounded better in my head, sorry," Stiles says, scrunching his face in embarrassment. He takes a deep breath and continues, "I talked to Mrs. McCall earlier, and she told me that in order to pick between the two girls I love, you and Malia, I had to pick the girl who I would die in the case something bad happened to her. You're the girl, Lydia Martin."

"Stiles, don't do this, what you and Malia have is good. Don't ruin it, please," Lydia says.

"Lydia, please, just shut up!" Stiles says, his voice rising. "I'm not choosing Malia, I'm choosing you." Stiles watches Lydia as she thinks about what he's saying. "Lydia, say something."

"I love you," she says, in a nearly inaudible voice.

"What?" Stiles asks, stunned.

"I love you," Lydia says, clearer, but her voice shaky.

"You…love me?" Stiles asks stunned.

"Yes, you idiot," Lydia says, annoyed. She takes a step to the boy and grabs the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss, a passionate one. "Come inside."

"Um, okay," Stiles says, as Lydia's hand intertwines in his and leads him inside.

Lydia and Stiles walk into her bedroom and kiss once more. This one is quicker, but still with just as much passion as the one outside. "My mom is out of town, and I don't really like sleeping in an empty house, so do you think you could stay with me?" she asks nervously.

"Yeah, I can do that," Stiles says.

"Okay, let me get changed and then I'll get you something to sleep in," she says, pecking her lips before getting her pajamas from her dresser and stepping inside the adjacent bathroom. She quickly changes and smiles like a little kid as she walks out of the room to the guest room, where her mother has moved Lydia's father's clothes.

Stiles takes the opportunity to pull his phone out and punch in a phone number.

* * *

Melissa was sitting on the couch, watching some romance movie on HBO, enjoying a little bit of white wine, when her cell phone rung. "Hello?" she asks, picking up.

"Mrs. McCall? It's Stiles," Stiles' voice comes through the phone.

"Stiles? Is everything alright?" she asks, setting the wine glass on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stiles says. "More than fine, actually." Melissa smiles at the sound of Stiles laughing.

"You're with Lydia, aren't you?" she guesses.

"How'd you know?" he asks.

"Because whenever you talk about her you can't stop laughing like a complete idiot," she says, smiling to herself. "You make the right choice?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I did," Stiles says, controlling his laughter.

"Good," Mrs. McCall says.

"Um, so I was thinking. Since I chose, I think you should choose as well," he says.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asks the teenage boy.

"I chose Lydia. It's time for you to choose; Mr. McCall or my dad. And please choose my dad. You have no idea how much he loves you," Stiles says.

"If I agree to ask him out to dinner tomorrow, will you please get off my back?" Melissa asks.

"Actually, do you think you could call him after I hang up? I need to tell him I'm spending the night at Lydia's," Stiles says.

Melissa rolls her eyes and chuckles softly. "Alright fine, I'll call him. Good night Stiles."

"Night, Mrs. McCall," Stiles says as the two hang.

Melissa smiles to herself and scrolls down to John Stilinski in her contacts and hitting call.

"Hello?" a rough voice comes from the other line.

"Hey, it's Melissa. Sorry if I woke you," she says.

"No, no, it's fine, don't worry about it," John says. Melissa hears movement. She hears him sit up and turn on the bedside lamp on. "Is everything okay? Scott okay, Stiles okay?"

"Yeah, the boys are fine. Stiles is better than fine, actually," Melissa says. "I actually have to reasons to call you."

"Alright," the sheriff says, curiosity in his voice.

"Alright, one, Stiles is spending the night at Lydia's, he wanted me to tell you," Melissa says.

"Lydia and Stiles? What happened to him and Malia?" John asks.

"He chose between the two," Melissa says.

John chuckles. "Whatever you say," he says.

Melissa takes a deep breath. "Alright, the second reason I wanted to call you, is because I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow," she says.

"I'm sorry, but I do," he says.

"Oh, okay," Melissa says, disappointment in her voice.

"I'm getting dinner with you," John says. Melissa can see him grinning to himself through the phone.

"Oh my God, _please_ don't tell me Stiles told you that line," Melissa says, laughing.

"Sorry, but it's true," John says. "Pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good," Melissa says. "Good night, John."

"Night, Melissa," he says. The two hang up.

* * *

Lydia gave Stiles her dad's old sweat pants and an old t-shirt from some business retreat in Denver. The two were currently sitting side by side on Lydia's bed, their backs against the headboard. Lydia's head was resting on Stiles' head, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "How was dinner?" Stiles asks.

"Good. I like Liam, he's nice. Kind of shy, though. Not what I was expecting," Lydia says.

"Um…you think I could come with you guys next time?" Stiles asks. "I mean, so I can get to know him."

Lydia rolls her eyes and pecks Stiles on his jaw line. "Maybe," she says. She shifts her legs around so that her legs were intertwined with his. The two moved to a laying position, and Lydia leaned over the boy, elbowing him in the stomach to turn off the lamp light, causing Stiles to yell out. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She grabs the side of his face with her hands. "Are you okay?"

He chuckles and nods, "Perfect." He picks his head up to kiss her on the lips.


End file.
